As is known, place mats have been the preferred method to create the informal table settings, for example, in homes, restaurants, and similar establishments. Generally, the traditional methods used for table decor are table mats made of woven, vinyl and plastic material and typically sized to hold plates Setting a traditional table can be challenging, as table setting guidelines for etiquette are a bit rigid using measurements as a tool for exact placement, and a bit of expertise is helpful to know where to place the desert fork & spoon, soup spoon, dinner knife, dinner fork and spoon, salad fork, and bread Plate. Typically, individualized place mats do not protect the flatware from airborne particles due to their open design. Typically, Charger plates are decorative and aren't included with table mats. The Charger Plates are attached to the Tray to prevents spills to the tray, and detaches for easy clean up.